Lost at War
by Coleswagger14
Summary: It's raining, It's pouring, Life is, So boring. Explosions, And lightening, Someone, Is dying. (Just a collection of poems really. They're just short poems, and I've started working on a one-shot. Review to vote for a follow up for it.)
1. Lost at War

The wind howls above me,

the ground far beneath me.

Protection has left me,

in depression you've kept me.

The world aches for a better heart,

but I didn't know where to start.

If every life,

simply withered by,

wouldn't it be easier,

to break down and cry?

But remember the twilight,

the earthquakes that arose.

From the dusk light terror,

when the flames arose.

The thunder that rolled,

and the ice that stoned.

When the four brave heroes,

lost everything at war.

Nothing left to salvage.

Lava melting at his hands.

Who would ever think of him?

Who dared to understand?

No one called him gentle.

No one called him kind.

The horrified eyes from the rubble,

saw him spread demise.

No longer was he saver.

No longer was he friend.

Now he was a killer,

who'd met his very end.

Its raining,

it's pouring,

Life is,

so boring.

Explosions,

and lightening,

Someone,

is dying.

I'm weeping,

They're crying,

how hard I,

was trying.

* * *

_Bored. Anyone wanna PM me? I'd love to have a chit chat with you lovely viewers. Catch you later!_

_Moriarty-*sing song* No you won't!_

_Me-*narrows eyes* I'm watching you._

_Love you guys! :3_

_-Coleswagger14_


	2. Notice

_**Evenin lovely viewers! So, I'm thinking of doing a series of little one-shot poems of various things the guys might encounter. Death of a friend, a battle scene, etc. Review what you would like to see, and if you think this is a good idea. Thanks! Catch you later! **_

_**-Coleswagger14**_


	3. Heavy heart, Heavy sands

_Okay, so I'm going to go ahead with the one-shots. I hope you enjoy this one. :) Love you guys!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

The sun shines relentlessly.

My heart hardly beat depressedly.

Hot sand underneath my feet,

burn and cut at the shoes that it meets.

The dark hair on my head collects what feels like fire,

it's no wonder that my body is beginning to tire.

Stranded out in the desert,

with nowhere to go.

If only I had not been injured,

and left to the Dying Stone.

They have gone on without me,

there's no surprise there.

For a teen with no fear,

Now I realize I care.

The way the earth used to bend at my will.

The way the rubble would rip down a hill.

How I would defeat the enemies I met.

What little things I would never regret.

But they left me here,

with nowhere to go.

Left to die,

on the rocky floe.

My wounds have long since healed,

they don't bother anymore.

How long it has been,

since I was left upon the desert floor.

Months, maybe years.

Will I ever really know?

Until I find my home,

if they ever decide to show.

I see something in the distance.

What it is I am not sure.

But the red sails,

and the dragon's head that hails,

tells me more than I need to know.

A smile lights up my face,

but not for very long.

All I see now,

is the illusion of a song.

"I'm going to die here."

I whisper to myself.

"Die alone, never find them again."

I'll leave my hope on a dusty shelf.

Days, weeks, years go by.

By now I look a bit like I've been fried.

My pale skin is tan now,

my hair a deepened black.

Clothes dark and dirtied.

I'm never going back.

* * *

_What did you think? Tell me in the review section! Have a great week! _

_-Coleswagger14_


	4. Darkness Consumes

Kai backed away from the scene before him.

'_No. No, I didn't do this.'_

But there before him, countless bodies lay sprawled out. Lifeless, soulless, destroyed.

He heard footsteps sound behind him. He turned, then backed away slowly.

"Don't come near me! I'm a monster!"

Lloyd stretched out two gentle arms to him, "No, you aren't. They were enemies. Enemies, Kai. You did your job. I still love you. I wouldn't care if you'd killed a thousand of those creatures."

Kai allowed himself to be enveloped in his boyfriend's arms, but still couldn't believe what he had done. No, how could Lloyd still be in love with him now? How could he even look at him without turning away? He'd just murdered almost nine hundred demons in cold blood. Yes, it was his mission, but still.

It wasn't right. He could feel his heartrate pick up speed, and he felt his eyes begin to blur. A red miasma swam before his eyes, and he sensed it wasn't going to be long until the demon blood that ran through his veins would awaken the monster inside of him.

He needed something to take it out on.

His skin was turning red. Maroon scales began to pierce his skin as they coiled down his flesh. His body was overheating to incredible temperature.

Lloyd. He could take it out on Lloyd. For the blond, it would only be a midnight lesson in love, but for Kai, it would keep the inner demon he was contained.

'_A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster.'_

"If I told you what I was, would you turn your back away?" He asked his love. Lloyd looked up at the slightly taller teen, "I would never leave you."

Kai saw those bright green eyes widen in shock at what the ninja of fire was becoming.

"-Kai."

Kai grabbed Lloyd's hand just as two large, black, ominous wings sprouted from his back. He heard a gasp behind him, but ignored it. He needed to find a bedroom fast. It wouldn't be long until he couldn't go back.

He saw the Destiny's Bounty a few feet away now, and pulled Lloyd to him, spreading his wings, and taking off, flying straight to his open room window. He dropped the startled blond in his bed, then raced to lock the door.

Lloyd was still catching his breath, taking off his tight uniform that was drenched I sweat from the successful mission.

"Kai, what do you need? Is there an antidote for this?" Kai whipped around, irises blood red, "No. There's not. I've got bad blood. The first in five thousand years in my family. My sister wasn't cursed with it, thank God, but I was. There's only one thing I can do, and you have to help me." The latter sat up, but was shoved back onto the mattress by his lover. "Lloyd, I need you."

* * *

_So, I'm gonna start doing little one shots mixed in with the poems. If you like a certain one shot, just review, and I'll do a follow up. Thanks for reading! :)_

_- Coleswagger14_


End file.
